1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to certain substituted -3-(4-phenyl-1-piperazinyl)alkylquinazolin-2,4-(1H, 3H) diones. These compounds are antihypertensive and cardiovascular agents and are therefore useful in male and female mammals. This invention also relates to a process for preparing these compounds, to compositions thereof and to methods of use.
2. Related Disclosures
Several quinazolin-2,4-(1H,3H) diones having vasodilator, alpha.sub.1 -blocking or antihypertensive activity have been reported in the literature. Examples thereof are U.S. Pat. No. 3,879,393; European Pat. No. 89065-A; U.S. Pat. No. 3,919,425 and J. Med. Chem. 8, 807 (1965); German Pat. No. 2,258,403 (June 7, 1973); and U.S. Pat. No. 4,405,623. None of the above reported quinazolinediones contain all of the specific substituents presently claimed.